


Wherein Mick Rory is Lovingly Slapped on the Face

by Flashfight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, FlashWave Week 2017, No Sex, Sex Pollen, but not really, death mention, happiness pollen really, no actual death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfight/pseuds/Flashfight
Summary: Barry is accidentally whammied by a meta-human, and Mick is roped into keeping an eye on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cliched? Yes, probably. Is the pacing rushed? Almost definitely. Did I have fun writing it? Yes, very much. I hope you enjoy it as well, and please message with any mistakes. Thank you!

Mick was less than happy to be back in Central. The Waverider crew had stopped back in the present to meet up with the city’s signature hero and her team to discuss the evil speedster hanging around with the Legion of Doom. Stein was pretty sure he knew who it was, but said the Flash would probably know more about him than he did. In any case, while Mick didn’t mind the young hero too much, he also didn’t feel like being subjected to the martyr complex she seemed to carry around.

The two teams met without much issue or fanfare. The Flash led Sara, Stein, and Amaya to what she called the ‘Time Vault,’ which had apparently belonged to Eobard himself while he posed as Harrison Wells. Mick could have joined them. He knew a thing or two about Eobard from the Time Masters, but he doubted the others would care about info beyond ‘He was beaten once, how do we do it again?’ The Flash could tell them _that_.

It was just as they reconvened in the Cortex that Cisco called out to the speedster, putting a still from a security camera on the screens. It was at that moment that everything began to hilariously go to shit. Granted, no-one could have known until much later. Really, everything would have gone off without a hitch if not for one guy. He wasn’t even important in the grand scheme of things. Just some guy turned meta, a wrong place, wrong time story.

“Oh, hey! Barry! You remember Valentine, right? Deacon Price?” Evidently, the man on screen was Deacon Price. A nice-looking guy in his early 30’s, born to Filipino immigrants, ran a fairly successful brewing company. They’d apparently been on his tail for a while. Flash quirked an eyebrow in interest.

“The glitter-coughing guy? Yeah, why?”

The doctor - Mick knew her name, he kidnapped her for chrissake, what was it? - took over at that point, her words meant more for a listening audience than the woman she was addressing. “Well, actually, the ‘glitter’ Mr. Pri-” -The tech cleared his throat behind her, much to her obvious exasperation- “ _Valentine_ breathes out affects the mind in much the same way as alcohol mixed with a very mild aphrodisiac. Each affected person describes a pleasant, floating feeling while under it’s influence, among other effects based on level of exposure.” As the doctor spoke, Cisco strolled over to the screens, tablet in hand.

“Aaand, we finally found him. He’s been hiding out in a suburb between Central and Keystone.” He moved images around, now showing sightings of Deacon Price in a pleasant little residential area. Sara walked up next to him, taking in the information.

“Are you trying to take him in? Doesn’t seem like a bad guy, the worst he’s got is a couple parking tickets.” The Flash shook her head. Taking the tablet, she showed pictures of what Mick assumed were the affected individuals as she spoke.

“We just need to talk to him. Several people have been affected by Valentine, but he doesn’t seem to be actively attempting to cause trouble.”

“We were hoping to find him to give him a power dampener,” the doctor - Snow, Dr. Snow, that was it - Dr. Snow presented a small plastic hoop with a blue light, the aforementioned dampener. “Then we could study his power in a controlled environment, maybe even find a way to manage it.”

“Do you want back-up?” asked Sara. The Flash again shook her head.

“Wally and I can handle it. This isn’t Weather Wizard or the Trickster. Deacon is just scared and confused. That’s something I can understand.” It was then Mick noticed something was different, and not just the new kid hanging around the Flash. It was the young woman herself. She looked… old, for lack of a better term. Mick remembered what she looked like during the Dominator Invasion. The Flash was bitter, broken by the fact she couldn’t change her past without destroying her loved ones’ present. And when the call came to throw herself at certain death for her world’s safety, she was so willing, so ready. _That_ Mick could understand. But now? The weight of the world no longer rested on her shoulders, but what replaced bitterness and a willingness to die was weariness. She was tired. But tired as she was, even Mick could see the smile she shared with the young man, Wally, was nothing short of deeply fond and proud. “C’mon dude. Let’s go suit up!”

{}

The smell of ozone and the fizz of lightning under his skin would never get old for Wally. As he and Barry rushed to Valentine’s hideout, Barry spoke up, eyes still firmly on the road ahead. “I want you hang back when we get there. I doubt Deacon will intentionally contaminate either of us, but just in case, you remember how to make whirlwinds, right?”

“Yeah, no problem. I got your back, Sis,” said Wally, sending her a confident grin as they skidded to a stop outside Valentine’s house. Smiling back, Barry vibrated her hand and gestured to the door.

“You first.” Vibrating quickly, Wally slid through the door, another sensation he’d never get used to. True to her word, Barry took point as they entered the space and spotted Valentine in the living room. “Hello! Deacon, right?”

The man jumped from his seat, stumbling and almost tripping over his coffee table. His voice was low and raspy when he spoke, like he’d come down with something. “You- You’re the Flash! A-and Kid Flash!” Immediately he doubled over and began coughing, a loose golden power spraying from his lips over the floor in front of him. As Wally automatically moved to help him up, Barry threw an arm up to stop him.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“Please stay back. I can’t-” Valentine waved them back as he hacked again. “My cough, i-it’s getting worse, and my… ability with it. I can’t be near anyone. I don’t want to make them do something they’ll regret.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here. I think we have something that can help you.” Barry approached slowly, holding out the power dampener to Valentine.

“You d-” More coughing, more powder. “You do?”

“This bracelet will weaken your powers. You’ll be able to walk freely as long you keep it charged. It’s a gift, from us to you!” Barry smiled brightly before her countenance became subdued once again. “You shouldn’t have to be afraid of what you can do.”

Valentine eyed them nervously, but still shuffled closer to Barry and the device. “Y-you really mean it?”

“Of course! Right, partner?” Wally almost missed the fact that she was now addressing him, focused as he was on the growing film of golden dust lying on the ground, but he pulled his eyes up to look at the jittery man before them.

“Yeah, absolutely. And we’ve been working with STAR Labs, training to use our powers for good. Maybe they could help you, too.”

Valentine’s hands were shaking as he reached for the bracelet. “... I think I’d like that.”

The coughing fit wasn’t unexpected, but it’s intensity was. Valentine sounded like he was losing a lung. The dust swirled in the air, some coming from his mouth and some that was already on the ground being kicked up by this new fit. Wally was safe at his distance, but he could tell Barry had gotten a face full of the powder. He shook himself out of his shock and began whirling his arms to disperse to dust. As he did, Barry quickly grabbed the bracelet and snapped it into Valentine’s wrist.

“STAR, we’re coming your way. Get a bed ready.” In a moment all that was left of the two was Barry’s lightning trail as she fled to the lab. Following suit, Wally arrived in STAR Labs in seconds, just in time to see a flustered Barry trying to keep her distance from Caitlin. “Stay back! Don’t touch me, I got covered in the stuff. I…” She suddenly trailed off, stumbling away from the medical center. Then she shook herself, breathing deeply as if to regain her bearings. “I need to take a shower. And get changed. I’ll be back.” And then she was gone.

{}

Once Price had been looked at Caitlin determined his powers were likely dormant or at least far less noticeable before he’d gotten a mild case of bronchitis. The coughing aggravated his ability, causing it to be more prominent, which further aggravated his bronchitis in a nasty loop. As Caitlin ran some more tests, Cisco asked Jax to check on Barry while he sterilized her suit. Jax agreed, catching Mick before he left to find her.

“C’mon, we gotta check on Barry. Cisco says she should’ve been back by now.” Mick looked at Jax like that act alone would inconvenience him for the entire rest of the day.

“Why do I have to go?” It was a fair question, and when Jax considered the answer he realized how strange it sounded when said aloud.

“You- ya know, you’re the... person who carries people. If she fainted you can carry her to the Cortex.”

“Let Sara do it. She’s ripped, and the Flash is five-foot-five, one hundred pounds, _if that._ ”

“I don’t- C’mon man, it’s, it’s _your_ thing. Let’s just go get her?”

Mick sighed heavily and dragged himself from his seat. “Let’s just get it over with.”

They found her in the locker room, showered and fully dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. Nothing weird about that. What _was_ weird was what she was doing, namely, nothing. Barry was sitting on a bench perfectly still with a full-on thousand yard stare going on. Jax and Mick walked up to her, Jax afraid to even touch her in case he did something wrong.

“Well. She’s dead.”

“ _Mick._ ”

Apparently, the sound of their voices jumpstarted Barry’s brain and motor functions. Jumping awake, she blinked rapidly for moment before her eyes registered the two men in front of her. “Oh! Oh, hey guys. I’m, I’m okay, I just um-” The words devolved into giggling as Barry got up and slung an arm around Jax. “I feel weird? I think It’s the glitter.” She starting laughing again, and that was about the point Jax became seriously worried for her sanity. “I’m gonna be honest, I feel drunk for the first time in three years, and I- I kinda missed it, not gonna lie?” Mick looked at him over Barry’s head.

“So she's not dead, but _we_ are screwed.”

“We gotta get her to Caitlin, c’mon. Leeet’s go, Barry.” Mick put her other arm over his shoulder, and they began leading the stumbling speedster back to the Cortex.

“Okay, cool, I’m just gonna walk though? I tried using my speed earlier, and I think I crashed into a wall.”

“You _think_?”

“My brain isn’t great right now. Ya know what, I’m just- I’m gonna take a nap, m’kay?” said Barry as took her arms back and promptly dropped to the floor.

“Not here, we’re almost at the Cortex.” An arm raised to lazily wave them away from her spot in the hallway.

“Nah, it’s fine, you go without me. Tell, tell Caitlin I said hi.”

“Welp, you heard the lady,” Mick grumbled as he began walking away.

“Mick, please.”

They returned with Barry slung over Mick’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Caitlin ran up in a panic. “What happened, is she okay?” Barry’s muffled voice arose from behind Mick.

“Chill Cait, s’all good. Is Valentine still here, though? I wanna thank ‘im.”

“Does she mean me? Am I Valentine?” Price poked his head from the med center.

“Yeah, you’re great dude. Don’t let anybody tell ya anythin’ else.”

Caitlin gently pulled Barry from Mick. “Alright, Barry? You need to lay down.”

“That actually sounds really great, I’m gonna do that. Thanks Doc.” An attempt was made to pat Caitlin on head, and honestly an attempt was all Jax could call it. “Oh, and thanks dude.” Then she lovingly slapped Mick’s face before maneuvering to the side room’s couch, where she decided the coffee table was a much more suitable place to lie down.

{}

Later, after Deacon Price was sent home with a promise to come back once he felt better, Mick visited the side room, beer in hand, to look at the completely stoned speedster still lying on the coffee table.

“So are you good on the coffee table, or…?”

“Nah, this is fine. Whatcha doin’?”

“Drinking. I’d ask if you want one, but you look smashed enough already.”

“Can’t get drunk the normal way. Goes right through me.”

“Huh. Sucks to be you.”

“Yup.” Flash dragged herself into sitting upright, eyeing his beer. Suddenly, her face light up like she had just the epiphany of the century. “Hey! You wanna drink, and I’m already drunk. Let’s go _be_ drunk...” She snatched his beer and used it to gesture grandly. “Somewhere else.”

Mick considered her offer briefly. Drunk Flash _was_ pretty fun, and as long as he made sure neither of them died, they did both deserve a night out. “Best idea I’ve heard all day. Alright kid, where to?”

“Let’s go to Saints and Sinners. Len liked that place. I miss ‘im.” God, he hoped she wasn’t an emotional drunk.

“Let’s go.”

“Yay!”

{}

Barry Allen was not an emotional drunk as it turned out. Handsy, maybe. Funny, definitely. And she made the most boring things he could think of fun(Mick learned more about world history in ten minutes than he had in his entire life, and he was certain the textbooks had far fewer dick jokes). She also had no filter. Take a random creep who tried to come on to her, for example.

“Look, you seem like real awful guy, so I don’t feel bad at all about asking you to shove your gross, greasy hand up your own ass.”

Shockingly, it was in fact _not_ Mick who started the customary bar fight that evening. When Barry broke a barstool over a grown man’s head, Mick knew he was in love.

They had flee the bar before the cops showed up, and they decided to walk in the direction of Barry’s apartment, even if they knew they couldn’t walk all the way there. They traded highlights as they walked.

“When you threw that guy over the bar? That was super hot. I just thought you should know, Mick.”

“Thanks doll. I really liked it when you broke that guy’s nose with a bottle of vodka.”

“Aw, thanks!”

They continued on for awhile, talking about anything and everything. His past associates, her socially-handicapped-but-pretty-okay-I-guess coworker, a polite but heated debate on the existence of Mothman. Family came up briefly and even Len, though neither of them really pursued that line of thought. Barry would hum from time to time, even softly breaking into song at times, only to seemingly remember she wasn’t the only one there. Mick felt a little bad about that. She had a nice voice, she didn’t have to be embarrassed about it. So Mick, who was not quite as drunk as he would have liked for this series of events, and whose voice, in his mind, sounded like he’d gargled with gravel, followed along as best he could. It was dumb, and cheesy, and he fully expected Barry to laugh and move on. So it was a nice surprise when she didn't.

Looking down at where Barry had buried herself into his side, Mick could tell she had turned the color of her suit. “You’re great.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You’ve fought aliens, you protect spacetime as a professional time traveler, and you just took me on the best date I’ve had in… awhile.”

“This was a date?”

“I’m gonna count it as one? You don’t have to, though I will say I had a good time.”

“I did too.”

“Awesome.” They had continued to walk on in a comfortable silence for a while when Mick felt a tug on his jacket.

“Hey, Mick. If this was a date, can I kiss you goodnight?”

“Are you still drunk?”

Barry bit her lip as she thought. Mick had a hard time focusing on anything else for a minute. “I don’t think so. I stopped feeling strange not long after we left Saints and Sinners. Well, then I felt strange again, but for a decidedly different reason.” Mick’s laugh was low and gruff as he pulled the tiny woman closer.

“C’mere, doll.” The kiss was a simple, chaste one. It was only their first date, after all. There would be plenty of time to get fancy later. For now, he was content with just that existing in that moment. The soldier who lived a hundred lifetimes, and the ageless girl with old, tired eyes, leaning against an apartment building on a quiet street, her head resting on his chest as he held her close.


End file.
